deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Scrambling the Eggs
"Scrambling the Eggs" is the 9th episode of Devious Maids. Summary Evelyn blackmails Rosie so she can spend more time with baby Tucker. Zoila is upset when Genevieve presents her with an interesting proposition for Valentina. Marisol discovers some new information about Flora and grows suspicious of Michael. Carmen is troubled by Alejandro's reaction to Odessa's illness. Plot Carmen continues to support Odessa as she goes through chemotherapy, but things got awry when the latter's hair starts to fall out as she's preparing lunch for Alejandro and his agent, Jackson Narino. They manage to get the tainted food away before it's eaten, but this close encounter forces Odessa to realize that she needs to tell her employer about her condition in spite of her earlier reservations. Once again, Carmen supports her as she finds the courage to admit to Alejandro that she has cancer, but Alejandro has a surprisingly nonchalant reaction. Odessa is dismayed while Carmen is angry, bringing it up to the girls and sparking the question of whether or not a maid's employer would really care if she did. Marisol says that it would depend on how good the maid was that replaced her to the others' amusement, and Carmen returns to Alejandro's house where she is to be taking over Odessa's chores in her absence, since she's going to have to take a lot of time off for chemo now. As she serves Alejandro's dinner, she wonders if he'd like to visit Odessa at the hospital, but he doesn't. Carmen is so angry that she throws his meal against the wall, disgusted by the fact that he doesn't care about a faithful employee who loves him; she declares that she quits, having only taken this job because she admired him so much, but now after seeing the way that he treats people he is no longer who she wants to be when she grows up. She proceeds to visit Odessa at the hospital, and then Alejandro shows up with his guitar, feeling apologetic. He thanks Carmen for yelling at him, explaining that the worst part about being famous is that people stop kicking your ass and start kissing it. She promises to always kick his ass when needed, signifying that she is to be taking her job back, and, to Odessa's great joy, Alejandro proceeds to sing to his longtime house manager. Marisol and Ida watch the Flora #10 DVD, seeing a scene of Flora and Michael which takes place two weeks prior. He is warning her against blackmailing a mysterious client of his who raped her, and she reveals that the father of her baby is very close to this person, thus showing that the person who raped her and the father of her child are not the same person. The question is: which one killed her? Since Flora mentioned a grandmother in the tape, Marisol decides to pay her a visit at the retiring home, first meeting her lesbian roommate Birdie Gladwell before finding Mirta out in the yard with Flora's cousin Danny. He refuses to let Marisol talk to his grandmother about Flora because he considers her an embarrassment to the family, and he proceeds to tell the nurses not to allow Mirta to have any other visitors. Marisol hatches a plan though; she returns to the home to visit Birdie, even giving her a gift, and as Birdie is showing off her new scarf to the nurses, Marisol and Mirta have the chance to talk. Mirta, in her fragile state, mistakes Marisol for Flora, and Marisol decides to play along. She is happy to learn that Flora loved Eddie in her own way, but less happy to hear how poorly she treated him; as the conversation moves forward, Marisol unveils that the father of Flora's unborn child was in fact one of Eddie's friends. Rosie remains in the Powell mansion when Adrian returns, happy to see that they've acquired a new and attractive maid. However, he soon learns that she's been letting Evelyn spend time with Peri Westmore's son Tucker, and he advises her to take that baby out of this house and never bring him back. With Spence home from the hospital, he and Rosie begin to make love, but then they look out the window to see Evelyn, who came to drop off a gift for Tucker's first birthday. She is shocked by what she sees, and when Rosie goes to visit her she promises not to tell anyone about the affair... on the condition that Rosie continue to bring Tucker to her home twice a week. Rosie is horrified that she's being blackmailed and reports the situation to Spence, who is equally as horrified. He ends up suggesting that perhaps they should just allow the truth to get out and for Peri to divorce him, but Rosie won't allow him to give up on his marriage because, earlier, when Mrs. Evelyn caught them, she saw their reflection in the glass and they looked like bad people. She decides that if Spence tries to make his marriage work and it doesn't, then maybe they can talk about the future. In the meantime, Spence wants to know what they should do about the crazy lady who wants his kid, and Rosie suggests that they talk to the man who was crazy enough to marry her. Zoila is sat down by Genevieve, who's ordered sandwiches for the occasion. She proceeds to explain that Alfred has decided not to leave her and that the two of them are going to use a surrogate to bear them a child... but they still need eggs, and they don't want to use a stranger's. Zoila thinks that her employer is about to ask for one of her eggs, but in fact Genevieve and Alfred want Valentina's, and Zoila is even more disgusted. She refuses to allow Valentina to hear a word about this, but Alfred proceeds to talk to the girl, learning that the reason she works alongside her mother is because she's trying to save up enough money to go to design school. He offers to pay her tuition should she provide him with an egg, and she accepts, going on to tell her mother who flips out. She figured Zoila would be grateful since she's always taking on extra work to make more money for design school tuition, but Zoila remains furious. She goes to Genevieve and orders her to talk Valentina out of it, but Genevieve wonders what the problem is, finally learning that Zoila fears the idea of her grandchild having her as a mother. Genevieve argues that Remi turned out beautifully, but Zoila points out that he's got problems that she can't even see, then finally admitting to her that her son has been using again and is in rehab. Genevieve realizes that she can't have another child while her existing one is in distress, and so she decides to go and visit him to show her support. Before she does, she talks Valentina out of the deal and Alfred says that he must leave her. He points out that she doesn't seem too sad to see him go, but Genevieve announces that it's not about her anymore. Meanwhile, Zoila decides to sell the ring Genevieve gave her to pay for Valentina's tuition. Adrian proceeds to approach Evelyn after Rosie tells him of her attempts to blackmail she and Spence. He knows of her attachment to Tucker Westmore and fears that history may be repeating itself, for it seems that Evelyn has gotten confused between someone else's child and her own dead son in the past. She assures that it isn't like the last time, but Adrian still insists on getting her help. She begins to explain her desire for a child's love by pointing out that Adrian no longer looks at her with any love in his eyes, and she promises to forgive him for every act of debauchery he's ever committed and even allow him to commit new ones if he just... looks at her the way that he used to, and try once more to forgive her for Barrett's death. Adrian indeed tries, and the Powells make some kind of amends. Adrian then goes to visit Rosie to assure her that Evelyn is going to be backing off. Rosie is thrilled, saying that she really owes him one, and he proceeds to gently stroke her hair as he suggestively replies, "You absolutely do." Rosie is frightened of the implications of this. Trivia *Although credited, Brianna Brown (Taylor Stappord), Mariana Klaveno (Peri Westmore), Drew Van Acker (Remi Delatour) and Wolé Parks (Sam Alexander) are absent from this episode. *Guest star Liz Torres (Mirta) portrayed the role of Connie Solis, the poor and elderly aunt of Carlos Solis in the fifth season's finale of Desperate Housewives. *Wilmer Calderon (Danny) had originally been set to appear in the series as another character - Shiv - the drug addict boyfriend of the character originally set to be Carmen's boss. Due to re-writes, however, Calderon's character and storyline was scrapped, and thus he was hired for the episodic role of Danny instead. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Devious Maids - 1x09 (Scrambling the Eggs) Promo Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 109 01.png Promo 109 02.png Promo 109 03.png Promo 109 04.png Promo 109 05.png Promo 109 06.png Promo 109 07.png Promo 109 08.png Promo 109 09.png Promo 109 10.png Promo 109 11.png Promo 109 12.png Promo 109 13.png Promo 109 14.png Promo 109 15.png Promo 109 16.png References Category:Season 1 Episodes